Trying to Bond
by Christina730
Summary: They gang are now adjusting to life on the ship but will they be able to work together in teams and with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Part 2

"Okay, we'll help you," said Helga. She looked eagerly at every one else. They nodded in agreement.

"Cool, we get to be heroes again," said Patrick.

" Okay said Crystal, "I will show you to your quarters. Each area has 10 bedrooms and bathrooms so each team will be able to work in their area. We have breakfast at 9:30 am, lunch at 12 noon, and dinner at 7pm. You are allowed to visit each others quarters freely. Bedtimes are up to you, but we would like work activites to be done by 3:30pm. Teams will be determined as I show you the rooms, please follow Tateanne. She will give you a tour.

The groups followed Tateanne. They were first shown the main control room. It had two chairs in it and a series of computer monitors.

"This is where you will find me or my sister. You are free to visit us, but please do not touch anything." She looked at Patrick, Tuck, Sheen, and Cosmo who gave her a sly look.

"Now here is the first room you can work in. This is our kitchen, whic has 4 stoves, 3 ovens, 2 microwaves, and 2 toasters. We have a good amount of sinks, 2 refrigerators, and 2 freezers. You have 5 tables, and a buffet line. Now who wants to be on the kitchen team?"

"Ohhh, pick me," cried Spongebob happily. Carl, Patrick, and Tuck also asked to be on the team.

"Sure," agreed SB, and they decided to start on dinner for the crew.

Crystal took over the tour and lead them to a medium sized room.

"This is our peace room. It has 3 fountains, a spa tub, 6 couches for talking at, two mini fridges for snacks, and a couple file cabinets for papers on the planets we will visit. Our peace team will be in here. Any volunteers?"

"I will do it," claimed Arnold, along with Tommy, Susie, Brad, and Eliza. Tateanne took the remaining members to the science lab. Jimmy automatically loved it.

"Here in our lab we try to keep the most modern things for science. We have 4 computers, 3 microscopes, and a large abundance of chemicals, molds, and gears in the cabinets. Any thing else you need you will find in the basement."

"Cool," said Jimmy and ran over to the nearest computer.

"Can we join you," asked Sheldon, and pointed to Pheobe, Tucker, Jazz, Chuckie, and Dil.

"Sure," he smiled. Goddard barked happily when he saw a dog bed for him in the corner. He walked over to it and took a small nap until he was called for.

Tateanne led the rest to a large room in the lower part of the ship.

"This is our military base we have 5 small tanks, 2 mech suits, and a monitoring system of the ship. You also have a elevator that takes you to the lab."

"Neat," said Timmy and ran towards a computer module.

"No touching random buttons there kiddo," said Wanda. Cosmo, Poof, Helga, Danny, Sam, Lil, Kimi, Jenny, Cindy and Sheen ran around and looked at the other stuff in the room.

"Cool, I can be like UltraLord in episode 1!"

Crystal took the last remaining members to a large room .

"This is our maintainance room. Here we have environmental cleaning supplies, decorations for holidays on your planet, and parts to repair any machine in the ship.

"Neat," said Libby, "this ship could use a make over and cleaning." She, and Gerald, Phil and Angelica started opening boxes. Crystal and Tateanne smiled, for their new crew was complete.

A/N Well looks like our crew is fitting in fine. How will their time on the ship go. Next time on USA Nick Odd Bonding Times I do not own these character Nickolodeon does


	2. Now friends

Last we saw the Nick crew, there was a explosion in the lab. Can they clean it up and prove to the sisters they can help them?

The sisters ran into the lab.

"What happened," screamed Crystal.

"Heh, accidently mixed some bad chemicals," said Jimmy. Goddard barked as he and Jenny put out the flames. Crystal sighed and pressed a button. In two minutes the room had fixed itself. Jimmy and the others jaws dropped.

"We researched you remember? The lab will rebuild itself when ever there is a SMALL explosion," explained Tateanne, "should have mentioned that in the tour."

"Duh," said Helga, "what was that Jimmy?"

"I was trying to make a special chemical for the defense team, its a formula you spray on yourself and lets you be invincible for one hour."

"You sure it wont kill us," asked Sam.

"Positive, it should be ready by our first mission."

"Cool," said Jenny, "but in the meantime, can we keep down the explosions?" She petted Goddard. "By the way, I like your dog. When did you build him?" Jimmy smiled and told her the story. Later that evening, Spongebob and his teamed served dinner.

"Mmm, this is good eating," said Cosmo.

"Thanks, your son helped me make the potatoes."

Poof giggled and waved his rattle to make more appear.

"Looks like we will have hash browns for breakfast."

"Neat trick," said Tuck to Poof.

"Its magic," said Wanda. Danny noticed Timmy looking a little down.

"What's wrong Turner?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you about being leader, I was so excited when I learned we can help someone in outer space. I quess I got carried away."

"Don't worry. Tell you what, you can be my assistant with the vehicles. All those video games helped with your piloting skills, right?"

"Yeah. Its a deal." Danny smiled. The kid was actually growning on him. Arnold watched the two and smiled.

"What," they asked.

"You two act like you're brothers."

"Whatever," said Timmy, "so, what's the story with you and Helga?" Arnold blushed.

"Hey, I don't ask you about your floating people," yelled Helga.

"Oh yeah, well you have broom hair,"yelled Cosmo. Helga threw a wad of potatoes at him, but missed and hit Patrick.

"Opps, sorry Patrick," said Helga.

"Mmm, good aim," he responded.

"Food fight," yelled Tommy happily. The gang joined in, even Angelica cracked a smile when Chuckie gently put some potatoes on her nose. Crystal and Tateanne watched from their cabin.

"Think we chose the right ones?"

"Yeah, they will do just fine against him,Vlad and Goobert."

A/N The toons are getting along well. Next story First Steps to Adventure Also I don't own any of these characters. Nickolodeon does.


End file.
